Paths & Destinies
by fangirl7287
Summary: What happens when Sam faces a ghost from his past that's back for revenge, and with enemies of the other team members? What happens when Sam's former partner with the Guardians of the Galaxy gets caught in the middle? (Several parings, but three main ones! Rated T because of violence)


**Readers: A thanks and special shout out to latinoheat151, PoetryNeedsANewName, and TheOnyxDragon12 I am keeping all the suggestions in mind, I might not use all of them, probably because I just didn't see them fitting into my story, so don't take it personal. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this story, just in case if everyone didn't figure out by the summary, this story is mainly going to be about Sam's past, however it will include a good bit of things from Danny and Luke's past as well. Since I really don't feel that the episode 'Return of Guardians of the Galaxy' talked about Sam's past just his helmet, I figured that I could do that for everyone. Also this story will be set during the team's senior year at Midtown High after Spidey tells the Avengers no to the job. This Prologue jumps around a good bit, I apologize for that, anyway hope everyone enjoys this chapter; please give me suggestions if you have any, or if you have any comments or questions let me know. ~fangirl7287 **

* * *

Prologue:

_2 years ago…. _

"Kid, you've let this go too far! Just admit to yourself already, you Dad is dead!" Rocket Raccoon said with an impatient voice. "No he's not!" Sam replied.

"Ugh kid! We've looked everywhere ad nothing! He's dead!"

"You don't know that!"

"Kid!"

"What!? He's my Dad sure he's a drunk and a big pain in the butt, but still!"

"I understand that kid, but Jesse would have wanted you to move on…"

"He's on Earth!"

"Yeah right kid! Why would the Chitauri keep him on Earth? That's stupid! The Chitauri hate Earth."

"Well if he's not on Earth that means he's-" Sam didn't finish that sentence and sat down.

Rocket sighed and walked over to him and sat on his shoulder, "I understand that he's your father, and that you don't want to admit that he's gone, but kid… I don't know what to tell you…"

"Rocket," Star-Lord said walking into the room, "um should I come back?"

"No Star-Lord, what did you need?" Rocket asked as he walked out of the room with him.

"That was an argument…" A female voice came from the top of the space craft. "I figured you were there…" Sam said with a smile as a teenage girl landed in front of him. She had smooth waves in her long black hair, with sea foam green eyes and light tan skin, lighter than Sam's but not by much.

"Rocket doesn't like it when people spy on him, Mia."

"Yeah yeah whatever! Mr. Got Caught When Spying on Chitauri!"

"What can I say? I attract attention!"

"Yeah because you're such a remember able guy…"

"Nova maybe, Sam Alexander, well… not so much."

"I don't know, Sam is more annoying and that stands out." Mia smirked at him which he returned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay you change the subject."

"How did training go with Gamora and Drax?"

"Do you really have to ask that Sam?"

"Yeah."

"They won, again…" Mia said sitting beside him.

"To be fair, everyone can beat you." Sam said getting playfully pushed by Mia.

"Mia, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"You know."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I changed my mind."

"I don't really know Sam, I'm sorry but I really don't know. For you sake I hope he is alive, but who knows…"

Rocket then came back in, "Sam I need to talk to you."

_A week later:_

"Mia." Rocket said walking into Mia's room. "Yes?" Mia answered.

"You have a message from Wakanda…"

"I'll get it later…"

"I'm sorry kid, I had no idea Sam would leave."

"It's the fact that you let him leave Rocket!"

"He said he wanted to search Earth!"

Mia huffed, "Go away, I got to look at the message," she said pulling out a small alien tablet.

"This better be good!" Mia answered the incoming message after Rocket left the room.

* * *

_K'un-Lun two years ago:_

"Daniel…" one of the Monks called from Danny's doorway.

"Yes Master?" Danny replied getting up from meditating.

"The plane will be here in an hour," the monk said walking away.

"Something you forgot to tell me?" A blonde haired girl, same age as Danny walked in to his room. "Uh, yes." Danny replied.

"The Monks told me… I'm assuming you have a good reason for not letting me know that you were going to the outside world for a year?" The teenage girl asked again; her long blonde hair went down to her lower back, with a chocolate brown eyes.

"I didn't know what to say; besides I knew that you were supposed to be going back to Wakanda next year."

"So…"

"So, that's why I didn't tell you."

"Why because that would mean goodbye?"

"Possibly."

"Danny!"

"Jade, come on what else was I supposed to do?"

"I'm not mad at you leaving…"

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm just upset that you didn't tell me, but told Scorpion, who is very mad by the way."

Danny walked over the Jade, "I know, but I need to come up with a way to get the Monks trusting the outside world again."

"You remember what happened last time Danny…"

"I know…"

"*sighs* look I'm just here to wish you luck."

"Really? Because I can see that that is not the case."

"Well…"

"Why are you here exactly?"

"To tell you that my plane will be here tomorrow for Wakanda."

"I thought you were going next year."

"I was, but the Monks said that if T'Challa needed me in Wakanda since you were going to the outside world that I could go. So I talked to T'Challa and he said that he would send a plane to K'un-Lun, and that it would be here tomorrow."

Danny nodded slightly, "well I have one hour left, how about a sparring session?"

"I can handle that."

_45 minutes later:_

"I win!" Jade said putting her spear up. "Yeah after I won five times…" Danny said getting a punch in the arm.

Jade sighed as Danny walked in front of her, "Just stay safe out there okay?"

Danny gently kissed her and smiled, "you too." Jade returned the smile, as a Monk walked in, "The plane's here."

"I'm going to ask someone when you get back if you're fat; if someone says yes, I'm going to laugh." Jade whispered which made Danny smile. "Yeah well donuts are quite delicious." Danny said walking away.

When Danny reached the doorway he looked back and respectfully nodded which Jade also returned.

"I believe he will be fat." Scorpion said after Danny left. "Yeah well I don't, it's not like he eats anything that would make him fat." Jade said as Scorpion came out of the shadows.

"It's a pity that Daniel didn't notice I was here the whole time."

"Oh he knew, I just don't think he cared much." Jade said walking toward the door when Scorpion stopped her.

"You're really fooled by him, the fact that you believe he cares about you!"

"He does! That's the kind of person he is! He gave me a second chance, I owe him for that. Danny cares about everyone, some people he just cares about less. As for you, you don't care about a thing in the world other than yourself! You might have Danny and the Monks fooled about you honesty and loyalty to K'un-Lun, but not to me! I find you anywhere near Wakanda and my friends there, you won't live to betray K'un-Lun, am I clear?" Jade said turning around face to face with Scorpion.

"Crystal…" Scorpion whispered before Jade walked out.

"Looks like I'll just have to kill you first then…" Scorpion mumbled after Jade left.

* * *

_S.H.E.I.L.D. Base two years ago:_

Luke sat on his bed with a broken gun trying to fix it. "Hey Jess."

"Do you have to call me Jess? Why not just go ahead and say 'Jessica'?" A brown haired, brown eyed teenage girl said sitting beside Luke.

"Because it drives you insane." Luke said smiling at her, which she returned.

"Is this what you're doing now?" Jessica said as Luke was polishing a reassembled part of the gun.

"Normally Dad would have thought of something to do…" Luke said with a sad voice.

Jessica gently touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry about what Scorpio did to you, trust me, and he's done the same to me."

"I know, anyway let's change the subject…. Oh I know, how about the part where you forgot to tell me that you're supposed to be going back to Wakanda tomorrow?"

"*sighs* Luke, you got to understand, I grew up there, I told them that when I joined S.H.E.I.L.D that if Wakanda ever needed me that I'd be there, I can't take that back now."

"I know, I kind of wished you would have told me though!"

"Well why didn't you tell me that you were being transferred to the new Helicarrier next week!?"

"Because it was none of your business!"

"None of my business? Really!? You know what, just forget about it! Have a nice time on the Helicarrier; I'm going to finish packing!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Jessica yelled as she walked out.

* * *

_Present Day (somewhere in South Africa): _

"Titus?" A Chitauri soldier walked into a dark room. "What is it Captain?" A low voice rumbled as something appeared into the light.

"We have her location, along with your allies' enemy's location as well."

"Good, contact both Scorpion and Scorpio and tell them that we have their locations. We're going hunting."


End file.
